In some IC cards, having memories enclosed therein, money data are stored in the memories. In these IC cards, when the user purchases goods in a store, an amount equivalent to the price of the goods is subtracted from the money data. In addition, purchase hysteresis data are recorded in the memory, by way of update processing.
In a railroad station, a square or a lobby, visited by many people, display device apparatus for advertisement and merchandizing are frequently installed. These display apparatus display advertisement data, prepared by e.g. an advertisement agency, as moving pictures or as still images. The advertisement, displayed by the display apparatus, is furnished uni-directionally to the viewer, so that, even if the viewer desires to learn details of certain goods, thus advertised, he or she is unable to learn them instantly.
Meanwhile, as a publication similar to the present invention, there is Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2001-160105.